Taking the lead like a Captain should
by DaChocolat
Summary: A smutty Fraxus oneshot in which Freed gets the chance to enjoy being on the giving end once again.


**Because there is by far not enough of something like this ( mostly cause I'm also p sure that they would do role reversals if they were a couple and it kinda irks me how often Freed's character gets distorted for the sake of this ship, turning him into a shy and whimpery man who is absolutely submissive which he is _certainly not_ ) and I really enjoyed writing this. So have some sexy Fraxus and I hope its enjoyable hehe.**

* * *

"Day of repeat. My turn."

Laxus was, plain and simple, baffled as he suddenly saw Freed standing in the door frame of their bedroom. He wore a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned for the first part, and then only a pair of boxers while the blond was already sitting on the bed.

He had been expecting Freed to join him, but certainly not like _this_. At second glance he noticed something dangling from the greenet's left hand and as he realized what it was he narrowed his eyes. Was someone going to play a bigger game than anticipated?

"Freed…you didn't say anything about handcuffs…"

The addressed man just smirked and closed the door behind him before he walked up straight to the bed and didn't hesitate to place himself on the blond's lap, pushing the taller man down by his chest while with the other hand swaying the handcuffs. "I felt like it now."~

"What if I'm not up for it? Not this time?" Laxus' eyes were still narrowed. He knew part of what was planned this night but he wasn't sure if he was ready to be handcuffed as well. Not that he would admit it like this, though. Giving up most part of his control was still difficult for him and he was utterly grateful that Freed was more willing to do this exactly most of the time. Forgoing his own control.

"You're not?" Freed sounded a bit disappointed but instantly let the item fall to the floor. "I can drop them."

"Ya sure?" Laxus frowned.

"Yes.", Freed nodded determinedly and looked quite stern. There was a flash of lust in his eyes however that made the blond suppress a growl. _This look._

And before anything else could be said, both of them moved towards each other almost in the same motion and their lips locked for a kiss full of appetite.

Freed didn't miss out on anything. Almost instantly he began to grind against the blond as their lips kept moving in the kiss they shared, the lust and desire already so overwhelming that neither of them was really able to hold back.

Laxus was the one who broke the kiss first and immediately went to bury his face between Freed's chest and the white fabric of this damn shirt he was still wearing. Growling, he licked along the light skin and felt Freed shivering at the damp touch. His hands moved to the greenet's rear to cup it tightly, teeth raking along his chest now as he pushed the fabric aside with his nose. "Why did ya even put this on?"

"I thought it would look arousing like this…"

"Hell, it does. But I want you naked."

"Hgnn…", Freed moaned as he felt those hands massage his ass firmly, quickly thinking that perhaps Laxus was right. Off with these damn clothes. They had waited long enough, after being separated for a few days.

So the rune magician shifted off Laxus' lap and while the blond took off his boxers Freed did the same, plus his shirt.

Clothes flew aside and within the next moment they were skin to skin, the contact a pure blessing as the Captain slid back onto his man and deliberately rubbed his rear against the blond's hardening length. _God yes he needed this._

Laxus couldn't help but lick his lips, even though deep inside he was beginning to get at least a tiny little bit nervous. Nothing compared to his special first time, though. It wasn't until this devilish voice aroused his attention that he gazed at his man directly.

"You want to be on top as long as you can?", Freed asked cheekily and purred as he leaned down to sneak a sweet kiss on Laxus' lips.

"Fuck you.", the blond growled in response but grinned playfully before he instantly sat up and pushed the rune mage back, towering above him only to capture his lips in another hungry kiss.

Freed groaned blissfully as he felt the urge behind the contact and wrapped his arms around his man eagerly.

It didn't take long and the two men were a mess of roaming hands and mouths. It was exactly this passion that made slow love making such a much more difficult task than it should actually be. Each time they began to get intimate with each other, at least one of them couldn't suppress the intense feelings for the other and it would escalate like it did at this very moment.

Not that they minded.

" _Laxus_ …"

Oh how Laxus loved to hear his name moaned in such a manner. The lightning dragon slayer growled as he kept nibbling on the greenet's earlobe, something that seemed to turn him on incredibly, before moving the nips to his throat. From there he sowly made his way down along the entire length of Freed's slim but muscular body, making sure not to leave one single spot out.

Every time Laxus did something like this it felt as if the dragon slayer was appreciating and admiring each part of his body, each part of his very being and everything he did to him left him not only with so much more desire but inward happiness, too. Sometimes it was too mind blowing as that he could process everything, though for a change Freed didn't mind.

Not that he did much thinking right then. Especially not as he felt the same blessed wetness running along his cock.

The green-haired man's hips twitched as this _oh so_ brilliant tongue kept licking along the entire length of his hardness. He could see Laxus smirking but then he simply laid his head back, the smirk getting out of sight, and savored everything he received.

Freed closed his eyes in pure bliss, hips twitching up, and a sensual moan slipped past his lips as suddenly Laxus' tongue swirled around his head. _God_ , this man was driving him so crazy no matter what he did.

Digits grabbed the bedsheet beneath him and he was totally unable to hold back another moan as his mate's lips wrapped around the head of his flesh. The tip of his tongue still caressing the sensitive skin of his cock made Freed's breathing labor and it was when Laxus began to suck slowly, almost torturously, that he felt himself squirming up. " _More_ …oh god…"

"Not sure." Laxus grinned as he gave Freed a quick once over, licking his own lips and tasting Freed's arousal on them. Growling deeply, he didn't even wait then however and enclosed the rune mage's cock with his mouth, this time taking him in further.

He let his head bob up and down, tongue still not done slipping out to lick and swirl along the skin knowing that it was driving Freed crazy.

The greenet shuddered, hands gripping the sheets tighter as he slowly began to move his hips more towards him and Laxus could see the urge behind this motions. The blond decided to grip the other's hips, holding them firmly as he moved his mouth along Freed's flesh slowly although steadily picking up speed.

Occasional suctions and gentle nips careful not to hurt him soon had Laxus in entire control as the rune mage was literally writhing because of his touches.

Or that was what he thought at least…that he had all control…

Because Freed attempted to bring his hips up further, attempted to slide his erection deeper into this damp greatness that was pleasing him so much.

The lightning mage growled again and it sent unintentional vibrations along Freed's flesh. The greenet began to move more urgently and for a moment Laxus pulled away and merely licked along his cock, again slowly but with more pressure. His palm wrapped around the throbbing flesh, he proceeded to give the tip a soft nip what instantly caused Freed to reach for Laxus' hair.

Then the dragon slayer grinned and before Freed could do anything else he swallowed the rune mage's cock once more, this time not waiting long until he moved along it fast and with harder suctions whenever he settled for a brief pause, saliva beginning to drip from the corner of his mouth and sliding along his chin and Freed's base.

But just when he last expected it Laxus suddenly felt the other moving again. Freed's eyes were squeezed shut tightly and he could feel that his fingers were entangled in his blond strands, pulling on them ever so slightly until all of sudden the green-haired man pushed the lightning mage's head down, almost making him choke for how deep Freed's cock slid into him.

Widening his slightly tearing up eyes Laxus pulled away slightly, not wanting to pull away entirely. _Godammit_ this was so _sexy_ but so _uncomfortable_ at the same time.

Narrowing his eyes he gripped Freed's hips tighter and tried to push him back, though despite his attempts the rune mage still didn't keep entirely still. His hips kept twitching and pressing up with need and blissful and deep groans fell from the man's lips.

A couple of brief moments later, not least because he noticed Freed's shivering frame but most of all since his damn devil was still not completely letting go, Laxus pulled away and coughed one time before sending a small glare the other man's way.

"So needy, huh?"

Absolutely in haze Freed opened his eyes blinking once this wonderful contact broke. He was about to reach his peak, but he was glad he didn't. _Now it was Laxus' turn._

His breathing increased and heart racing faster, though as he spotted Laxus' glare he couldn't help but grin. "…it's _your_ fault."

"How's this my fault?" Laxus growled but slowly leaned more towards him, wanting to kiss the other.

Freed's grin stayed where it was but he was denying Laxus as he turned his head just as the blond's lips were about to meet his own. "Because you are _too tempting_ for your own good."

"So?" He really wanted to pout for a moment as Freed turned away from him, however his reply brought a grin to his face as well. Laxus purred deeply, showing a toothy smirk as he leaned above the other once more.

But just then he felt a tight grip on his muscular arms and Freed pushed himself up against him and rolled them over so the rune mage was the one sitting on top again. With an almost arrogant smirk, one Laxus hated and loved at the same time, he leaned down and took the blond's hands into his own for a moment although he let go of them fairly quickly and instead trailed his fingertips along the lightning mage's wrists lovingly.

Laxus couldn't help but leave a growl at the sudden switch, the glare reappearing though only till he felt the other's touches.

He never really stated it like this but he loved it when Freed took initiative. It was so very arousing.

…though then he suddenly noticed something and spotted an ever so faint beam out of the corner of his eyes. Freed was still grinning and suddenly feeling a bit confused the dragon slayer glanced to his left and to his right before it struck him and his eyes widened.

"Freed _the fuck_?!" Did he really this asshole hadn't… _This asshole had!_

And the sound of amusement only made it worse.

"Freed I said no handcu "

"I'm not using handcuffs.", the rune mage chuckled darkly, a sound that chased a pleasant shiver along Laxus' shoulder blades. _But damn!_

A slim line of runes had become visible along Laxus' wrists for a brief moment, enough for him to realize what his devil had dared to do as he found both his arms spread out to the side with his wrists stuck to the mattress.

It was a faint and pretty simple restraining spell so it wasn't dangerous nor difficult to cast. A swift swish of his finger and it was done. _Basics._

"Purple looks so good on you, I couldn't resist."~

"Go to hell!", the blond snapped a bit angrily and tried to tug his hands out of this little trap. No chance.

"Yes, but I'm dragging you with me.", Freed smirked before instantly going back to lick and nibble on the blond's throat, a touch that almost let Laxus forget this sly move.

"You're lucky I love you…", the dragon slayer grunted, his voice touched by his need however.

"I know.", the green-haired Captain replied simply while smiling before continuing to suck along the other man's throat. Distracting him was his intention, and it had to be enough so he could reach to the side to grab the lube he'd placed there long before, knowing that they were gonna need it in just a few heartbeats.

His tongue flicked out and smoothed along the thin skin, causing his blond man to groan in bliss. Knowing each other's sensitive spots could be as much advantage as it could be torture. At the moment though it was definitely benefitting.

Laxus' hands twitched but all attempts to inactiviate the runes were hopeless. Not that Laxus was really focusing on it anymore. He hardly noticed that Freed had fetched the bottle of lube already, only realized what was about to happen as the rune mage slowly sat up and shifted, teasingly rubbing his butt along Laxus' cock what made both of them give a grunt of pleasure.

It was only one last tease before once again Laxus would have… would _want_ to adjust to this strange but great feeling, Laxus could tell this as he watched how Freed pressed out some liquid on two of his fingers. The rune magician proceeded to put the tube next to their bodies before he slid down just enough so he could savely reach between his man's legs.

While he would never admit it out loud, the lightning mage now noticed the slight amount of nervousness returning. But just as the first time he was positive that it would soon be washed away again… He hated this feeling.

"You ready?" Freed smiled, his expression looking ridiculously soft compared to the passionate want lingering in his cyan eyes.

All Laxus did was to huff and avert his eyes, feeling his cheeks warm up as he spread his legs a bit and lifted up his hips as well, knowing that it would be easier this way. It would really take him some time until he could get fully used to this… But as Freed nodded all he was capable of was to watch him, finding comfort and soothing in it rather than lust at this very moment.

It switched in an instant as he felt one finger pressing in cautiously.

Laxus groaned, his muscles tightening as if they wanted to protest against this penetrating touch. Of course the greenet didn't miss it and began to lightly rake one of his nails along Laxus' side before slowly attempting to slide his finger further in.

The dragon slayer moaned again, his broad chest heaving and lowering faster and his digits curling. He knew he had to relax entirely or this wouldn't work.

"Laxus-"

"I know. Keep goin'.", Laxus demanded and rested his head back, closing his eyes.

Freed frowned for one heartbeat but then tried once more, sliding his finger inside with caution not wanting to hurt him even though he felt almost painfully erected by now and he kinda knew how hard it must have been for Laxus to hold back sometimes.

This time it went more smoothly and he saw that the blond's lips were parted slightly as he breathed clearly audible, low growls escaping him. With each moment, and each caressing touch Freed's other hand offered, the greenet felt Laxus relaxing further around him and as he began to push his finger in as far as possible he almost had to groan whilst watching how the dragon slayer reacted to his touches.

 _God_ …being allowed to do something like this to Laxus… It was _mesmerizing_.

"Mhh just like that.", Freed cooed and found Laxus being relaxed enough so he could actually start moving his finger in and out, serving as foretaste of what was going to come. "..just like that..", he repeated now almost in a whisper as his turquoise gaze ran along the entirety of his man hungrily and before he knew it he shifted forward to kiss and caress Laxus' chest.

"Hmm…" Laxus relaxed more and more, the initial weirdness of having something pressing inside slowly vanishing and getting replaced by an entirely pleasing sensation completely. Every time Freed pushed in as far as possible he found himself squirming against his hand, even if it was just very slightly.

The kisses his chest got covered with served to let him relax further and he wanted to bring one hand up to Freed's long hair but couldn't. The blond growled at this anew realization but got quickly distracted as suddenly the pressure increased.

He gasped very faintly, orange eyes blazing as he looked up into that absolutely satisfied face. The thin green eyelashes, the deep turquoise eyes, the adorable beauty mark…and that hot smirk.

"Asshole…", Laxus mumbled and groaned as Freed just sped up in his motions as response as he hustled two slick digits in and out. _What a sexy asshole_.

The rune mage merely chuckled, not losing focused at the task at hand. He could feel his desire growing and growing but he knew he had to wait until Laxus was ready. He could tell by the look on the blond's face that he was just as aroused, though Freed kept going for some more moments anyway, occasionally switching the speed and depths he reached with two fingers inside.

Just once he felt Laxus' walls not protesting at all anymore he slowly pulled his hand away.

The lightning mage's hips instantly dropped completely and he sucked in a slow breath as the pressure suddenly vanished. He was feeling… actual _disappointment_. Blinking as he had to process this realization, Laxus then glanced up at his rune mage who was reaching for the lube again.

Waiting a moment, he then rasped. " _Freed_."

Surprised by this deep need in his voice the greenet looked up, wondering if something was up. "Yes?"

"…you better fucking get this pressure back or I'm gonna lose it."

He sounded absolutely serious, apart from the obvious lust shimmering in his voice, and it astonished Freed quite obviously to hear this. Yet the Captain couldn't do anything else than obey… his own need was far too big and oh why wait when Laxus wanted this right now?

Growling quietly as Freed looked over this too sexy for his own good man, his fingers began to shake slightly in anticipation. Laxus was already positioning himself, knowing it from the first time and from how he did it with Freed, whilst the green-haired male shifted back some and lubricated his erection before lining it up against Laxus' entrance.

The mere contact of his tip with Laxus' skin had Freed moaning faintly and the blond smirked as he saw him like this. Taking one last breath, the lightning mage strove to relax entirely again not even noticing that Freed now removed the restraining runes around Laxus' wrists before he slowly pushed forward and inside of him.

" _Oh fuck_ …", the blond growled softly. This was so much better than just his fingers, so intense that it was making him arch up for a moment. He regarded that Freed had his eyes closed and was biting his bottom lip as he pressed in more and more, as carefully as he could. And the rune mage almost lost it right then and there.

" _Laxus_ …" Cyan eyes opened and he gazed down at his man almost lovingly if there wasn't the immense heat boiling in his expression. His fingers trailed along the blond's sides, ending up taking a hold of them to keep him in place what could easily become difficult considering Laxus' strength.

But all the blond could focus on was this so very different but great sensation and he kept growling, urging Freed to move.

This was all Freed needed. With one first shallow thrust he began to motion towards him, pushing himself inside deeper in the process. _Oh it felt so marvelous…_

Laxus instantly moved his hands to Freed's back, only then noticing that the runes finally got removed what was very much to his liking.

And from that on it didn't take long until passion took over again. Minds almost completely blank, bodies driven by the sheer pleasure that was brewing within them so hot and consuming that it made them lose focus on anything else but them. _Just them._

Freed leaned down and placed his lips on Laxus', wanting to taste and feel him this way as well. Feel him in as many ways as possible. It was overwhelming and breathtaking and he wanted this feeling to last as long as possible.

Laxus didn't hesitate to return the kiss with just as much passion. His tongue slid out and traced along Freed's who instantly opened his mouth so their tongues could mingle in an even deeper kiss. The sensation coupled with Freed's thrusts had both of them groaning into each other's mouths what interrupted the kiss every now and then until they had to pull away for some longer, the need for air surfacing.

One of the rune mage's hands left its current location as it slyly roamed down along Laxus' body until he could wrap his palm around the blond's throbbing length.

The lightning mage's body bent towards him at so many different touches and he moaned out loud, encouraging Freed to go harder on him as he moved his hips towards his mate, wanting to meet his motions.

All of it, every single move and every single elicited noise, had both of them squirming against one another. Fuck everything else, this was so damn wonderful! Every time they were intimate was special and a time to remember. Every single time, there was no exception.

The hand along Laxus' cock was moving in unison with Freed's thrust at this point and the blond desperately tried not to let his pleasure take over already as he leaned up and began to swirl his tongue around one of Freed's nipples before sucking on it roughly.

It caused the rune magician to squirm and move faster in an instant, a wanton moan spilling from his lips as he leaned towards the touch, wanting more, and at the same time attempted to slide in deeper and deeper. At this point he was using almost all the force he could offer, his hands clenching into the bed sheet while this magical tongue of his god kept doing these amazing things to his skin.

To feel Laxus around his throbbing cock like this was unbelievable and yet so utterly _real_ right now. Freed had to use all his will power not to lose control or come right now. With his free hand he pushed Laxus' head more against his chest, lightly tugging at the blond strands before he went back to gripping one of the other's sides whilst his right hand kept on sliding along Laxus' length.

Growling deeply the lightning mage's head fell back as soon as he could feel the heat swirling inside of him, an almost shouted curse escaping him.

"Freed, fuck!"

"That's…right…", the rune mage groaned heatedly in return as his thrusts hotted up. It felt so damn good. Especially while knowing that it actually pleased Laxus as well and that this was something special only between them.

He was _the only one_ allowed to do this, give this dragon slayer pleasure like this.

As the taller man brought one leg up and wrapped it around Freed's slimmer frame it almost caused the greenet to topple down on him. Instead the rune mage pressed closer, their bodies stuck together, as they were downright clutching each other in the heat of lust and the near release.

It was so fucking good, something Laxus never wanted to admit to himself until he and Freed actually tried this role reversal out the first time.

It was intense and he could damn well understand that Freed felt this good each time he would be the one thrusting into him when they were having sex.

Moans filled the room and they didn't even bother to keep the volume down at this point. Actually they pretty much never did, not if they were at home. Having no neighbours was definitely one very good aspect at living in a house near the edge of the woods.

"Laxus you..feel so good…", the rune mage mewled out as he felt himself climbing higher and higher with every thrust he did, hoping to take the lightning dragon slayer with him.

Freed's noises were, as per usual, enough to increase Laxus' own pleasure but this time he couldn't help but join him in his sounds. The current angle was in fact more than pleasing and it sent him right to his high. Shuddering heavily, the dragon slayer growled and all of a sudden bit down on Freed's shoulder, causing said man to wince and groan as a fresh mark was left.

It would be enough any moment, both of them were feeling it very clearly. And it was as Laxus groaned a deep _'c'mon baby, come inside of me'_ that Freed got thrown over the edge. It was too much. And Laxus saying this was just… _oh lord_.

His slim body quaked with the sudden wave of his hot release, hands trembling as he held onto the blond tightly and buried himself inside of him with one last harsh thrust that had Laxus groan out as well and their bodies tightened almost in unison.

Everything went blurry for a short moment as Freed came with such intensity that he had to keep clutching his man, hips slowly soothing his motions as he gasped. And the moment Laxus felt something slick shooting into him he couldn't hold himself anymore either.

It was such a _weird_ sensation for him still though on the other hand so weirdly arousing, knowing that this was Freed's cum. Knowing that they were connected like this and damn himself for these strange thoughts but as he watched, listened and felt he came with a loud growl before his muscular body went limp beneath Freed's.

Moments later both were left panting hard, shivering in the arriving afterglow of this passionate session.

The rune mage had his head dropped slightly, green strands of his bangs falling in front of his face and curtaining it, shielding him from Laxus' hazy gaze.

But the blond wanted to see him. Wanted to see his satisfaction. So he gently reached up to tuck the strands behind the rune mage's ear, orange eyes scanning the other's expression.

His lips were slightly parted but then Laxus saw them curving slowly. And Freed looked absolutely happy.

This sight. This knowledge. Laxus would trade it for nothing else in the world.

Sighing out, the rune mage released a faint chuckle before he permitted himself to flop down, resting his head on the blond's broad chest. He hummed in bliss for a moment and Laxus didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around him. " _Damn_ …"

Apparently this noise sounded alarming in the greenet's ears and he instantly looked up, a glint of concern in his turquoise eyes.

"W-Was that too much?" Freed blushed as he asked this question, feeling a bit awkward while Laxus just thought that it was adorable and amazing anytime how Freed could act so bashfully even after he had hot sex.

So the blond just laughed shortly and shook his head. "Too much? Nah, who you think you just fucked, huh? I can handle much more.", he grinned and sat up to playfully bite the greenet's bottom lip.

"Y-Yea… Just thought because it was only the second time we did this and perhaps it's still a bit weird for you or…"

But Laxus interrupted him with a growl, wanting to take this insecurity from his man. It was true that it had taken quite some time until he was willing to try out this role reversal, mostly because it was hard for the lightning dragon slayer to present himself like this and submit to someone almost completely. It was something that _scared_ him a little, deep inside and due to certain issues that occurred in the past.

But this was _Freed_. And damn, who was he trying to fool? It felt fucking amazing, and he could understand the desire that the rune mage wanted to try this out as well.

"It was fuckin' awesome like the first time, 'kay? You little damn devil.", the lightning dragon slayer grinned and tugged the greenet back into a tight hug, nuzzling his nose into the crook of the other's neck.

Freed blushed, feeling utterly wanted and appreciated and with a blissful smile on his face he returned the hug and placed a kiss against Laxus' shoulder, whispering. "Okay…I'm glad I could please and make you happy."

"Ya always do.", Laxus purred and kissed his neck.

The smile on Freed's face widened, though then it got a slightly mischievous touch as he teased. "Let's hope you won't be sore. Although maybe I want you to know how this feels as well."

"Oh?" Surprised, the blond pulled away and looked at this damn grinning man with an arched up brow. "Sore? Yea no and if so then ya are gonna pay for this." His own lips curved dangerously, but just for a moment before he went for a counter attack. "But my throat feels pretty damn rough because ya couldn't control yer damn hips, gee."

Laxus paused, shaking his head and striving for a serious look. "Damn, what a pussy death this would be. Dead because of my boyfriend's dick. My dick may be bigger than yours-"

" _Mnnnnn_ …", Freed licked his lips and groaned at what the blond could just gently slap the back of his head.

"Thirsty idiot.", Laxus laughed but he knew his next words would make his mate blush. "-but yours looks tad bit longer, or that's just my imagination because of my now _raw throat_. Makes it harder to deep throat and when ya ram your hips up like that it feels as if ya wanna stab me. Your swordsman instincts don't belong here."

Right on cue, and with every single word, Freed blushed violently and pursed his lips as if wanting to protest. He kept quiet though.

At least until Laxus began to laugh again.

For as he saw Freed blushing harder and spluttering out another apology, Laxus burst out into deep short laughter before he tugged his man back into the hug. "Stop bein' sorry. It was amazin'. Love ya." The last words were whispered in a gentle tone and Laxus closed his eyes, feeling the rune mage leaning into the embrace again.

If Laxus meant it, and Freed knew that he did, then there was nothing that could make him happier.

"I love you, too, Laxus."

And then it was time for a long cuddle session of just lying in each other's arms, silently appreciating each other's closeness while giving occasional purrs and different sorts of gentle caressing. Because neither of them wanted to skip this part. It was one of the best.


End file.
